1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bale holder which supports a back-up bale over a bale feeder having a bale positioned therein. The back-up bale is dropped downwardly into the bale feeder when the bale therein has been consumed by the livestock being fed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bale feeders have been previously provided to enable feed bales to be consumed by livestock. Some of the bale feeders are circular, some are square and some are rectangular. Most prior art bale feeders have a plurality of spaced-apart bars or supports which prevent the livestock from entering the interior of the bale feeder but which permit the livestock to extend their heads and necks through the opening between the bars or supports to gain access to the hay bale therein.
Usually, a front-end loader mounted on a tractor or skid-steer vehicle is used to place a single hay bale in the bale feeder. When that bale is consumed, another bale must be placed in the feeder which means that the tractor operator must make two trips out to the feed lot, one trip for the first bale and a second trip for the second bale. Further, a qualified tractor operator is required for depositing the first and second bales in the feeder.